The Virgin Dilemmas
by Slipping on Sidewalks
Summary: Audrey Waters and Draco Malfoy have their ways with eachother. dedicated to alice, for "inspiring" me. lol, love ya gurlie
1. The Meeting

Audrey Waters was working hard on hemming her roommate, Michelle's, robes. One over the other, but then -"Damn!"  
  
"What happened ? Did you prick yourself?" Michelle said, looking up from her book ("Shocking Stories from Muggle Bedrooms") and glancing over Audrey's nearly finished work.  
  
"Yes, I did. And speaking of pricks, for that matter, why the hell can't you do this on your own?" Audrey said, frustrated. Anyway, this shouldn't be such a problem. She was, after all, the one in Muggle Studies.  
  
"Because I have no idea how! Well, that's what you learn in your little class, right?" Michelle sneered. She was a 6th year, almost done with her series at Hogwarts. And, being the older sister that she was, she always had a good laugh at making fun of Audrey for having two more years there.  
  
"Fuck this. I'm hungry," Audrey said, throwing the robes on the floor and retrieving her own robes from the wardrobe. She chose red ones, and left the room with her wand. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Michelle's red, frustrated face disappearing through the closed door. Audrey laughed to herself.  
  
She continued down the dormitory stairs and walked to the portrait hole. She gave the Fat Lady the password, ("Sniggleblubber") and trudged down the stairs towards the Great Hall. Then, she heard a voice behind her. She turned, and saw Hermione following down the staircase.  
  
"Hey, Audrey. How's it going?" she asked, embracing her friend in a hug and slapping her hands in a series of amazingly complicated shakes. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know. Michelle was being a bloody bitch so I figured I should get out of there. Do you want to go for a walk?" Audrey asked, knowing the answer. She crossed her arms and waited.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Where to, miss?" Hermione asked, and she held her arms out and swooped Audrey underneath the knees and carried her down the stairs. Audrey just stared in shock.  
  
"Have you been taking steroids or something?"  
  
"Hell no! It's a potion I'm learning."  
  
"Anyway, let's walk around the lake."  
  
The girls continued through a tough puzzle of stairs and doors, eyeing Peeves the Poltergeist on the way down. He was installing automatic showers in the halls. When they finally arrived on the grounds, and continued on to the lake, Hermione was winded. She sat down in the green grass, and began to tan in the hot sun. Occasionally, she picked up blades of grass and shredded them. "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, a lot of things. Michelle is being a bitch, to start." Audrey said, sighing.  
  
"What else is new? I'm your best friend, keep going." Hermione said, comfortingly.  
  
"I feel really left out. You know how you told me that you felt sluttish, because you had lost your virginity at 12?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. So?" said Hermione. This embarrassed her whenever it was mentioned, and she tried not to talk about it. After all, who wanted to lose their virginity to Colin Creevey?  
  
"Well, I'm still a virgin. And I don' t know what to do."  
  
"Well, you go to Hogwarts!! Get yourself a Slytherin, girl!" Hermione said, wide-eyed.  
  
"I could. But do you see any suitable Slytherins here?" Audrey looked around, suggestively.  
  
Audrey continued glancing around the lake, the hot sun in her face. Her eyes fell upon another 5th year, with a pale complexion, white-blond hair, and a sexy smirk. He really was rather seductive. Draco Malfoy, the sexiest boy alive, caught Audrey's eye and gave her a threatening wink. 


	2. So quickly, Draco?

"Hmm," thought Hermione, skeptically. "He's a bit old for you, don't you think?" She eyed Draco suspiciously as he performed a complex binding curse on the Whomping Willow (which Hermione knew all too well) to restrict it's movement. Goyle had reached his fat arm down the hole to press the knot while Draco continued along with his busy work.  
  
"Oh, not at all. I think I'm better suited for an older man, anyway. After all, we are in the same grade, and it's not like it's illegal or anything, dating an older student." Audrey also kept her focus on Malfoy, though her eyes, Hermione seemed to realize, were concentrating on the lower part of his body. She wondered if she had tricked her eyes into believing Draco was in his nuddy-pants.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to tell you who to date, and who not to. I just wouldn't recommend him, in particular. Did you know he's had his way with all the girls ever since he got here? I only want what's best for you. And for you to be happy. But can't you find anyone else?" Hermione said, picking up another blade of green grass and hastily shredding it to bits.  
  
"Well, who else seems to want me? I just saw him wink at me. It's not as though he's got a girlfriend or anything, so-" Audrey continued, but Hermione cut her off-  
  
"-when did he break up with Rhonda? A few days ago? And you think he's ready for another girlfriend, so soon? Wait, I think I just defeated the point of what I've been saying all along." Hermione said this very quickly, as though she was dying to get it out.  
  
"I don't care how many girlfriends he's had. Numbers don't matter to me, keep that in mind. They shouldn't matter to you, either. Especially when it comes to who I'm interested in and who I'm not."  
  
"I do care about you, Audrey, and I love you like you were my sister. So if this makes you happy, I think you should go for it. Seduce him, and get him love-happy," Hermione said with a sly grin, a slight twinkle in her eye that Audrey had never seen there before. Hermione knew what was coming next, so she automatically agreed to continue on with Audrey, because she was nervous.  
  
They walked across the grounds quickly, figuring they better hurry. They hadn't realized it at the time, but it was nearly dinner, and the sun was beginning to set. The rays of pink light cast on Draco's face made him seem even better looking, Audrey thought. As she approached him, he looked up and smiled at her. Goyle just stood there, unaware that anyone was approaching him, even though his hand was getting quite tired holding the knot.  
  
"Hey, Draco. What're you doing?" she asked, nervous. She tried not to let it show, though, and began to fuss with her hair. Draco just stared at her, not in a rude way, but rather sweetly.  
  
"I'm just amusing myself. Did you ever think you might be part veela?" Draco said. It was amazing how well he did this. Most people would consider it an art.  
  
Hermione giggled. Audrey stepped on her heel hard, and this shut her up. The last thing she needed was to make a complete fool out of herself in front of the man she was trying to seduce. So far, it was working. And he wasn't exactly making it hard, the veela comment had her rather flustered. Her cheeks turned a bright pink, and she raised her eyebrows at him. Come to think of it, with her blonde hair and fair skin, it was quite possible that Audrey was part veela. Evidently, Draco had considered this. Hermione seemed to consider this also, and became a bit mad. She dug in the dirt with her heel, making odd shapes that had a strange resemblance to the face of Harry Potter. She fancied him.  
  
"No, actually, I had never thought of that. But if you keep making comments like that, you might be on your way to a smacked bottom and I don't care who knows it!" Audrey said, smiling, waiting for Draco's reaction.  
  
"Ooh, feisty, aren't we? I'll let you know, I'm quite good at manhandling people, in and out of the bedroom," Draco said, smirking, maintaining the devilishly handsome look he always had.  
  
"Well, that's good. I think I'm just the type to be manhandled."  
  
"Of course you are. That's why I've had my eye on you. In fact, it's almost time for dinner. Be my guest?" Draco held out his arm, gesturing for her to take it. Hermione waited patiently for her friend to accept his offer, it was getting rather cold outside. Of course, as expected, Audrey wrapped her arm around his and they all headed off to the North Tower, towards the spiral staircase.  
  
The trio (Goyle still had no idea that anybody had moved, maintaining his hold on the knot of the tree trunk) entered the Great Hall and took seats at the Slytherin table. Hermione immediately eyed Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table, and waved to them. She began to ask Audrey if it was all right for her to go join them, but she nodded quickly before she could interrupt her passionate moments of staring at Draco. He had such silvery blond hair, and milky smooth skin. And, oh my gosh, those eyes were heavenly!  
  
It was no wonder Audrey didn't eat. Malfoy simply chatted up a storm with his usual friends, until he decided to introduce Audrey to his friends. She said hello to all of them, except the girls. She knew she had no right to be envious of them, as Draco had certainly noticed her as something a bit more than a friend.  
  
Malfoy also didn't seem that interested in food. Occasionally, he took a bite of mashed-potatoes or fried plums. But his attention was mostly directed towards Audrey, even if they weren't talking much. A few student's rose from their tables as they finished eating, and Draco took this as his cue to make a move on her.  
  
"Do you want to go upstairs? Of course, if you're not ready, I understand," he added quickly, seeing the look of shock on her face. But he must have misread her, she was really pleased. 


	3. This Is What You're Craving

Audrey and Draco walked through the halls together, hand in hand. He caressed her fingers lovingly as they moved, stroking them up and down. It was amazing how a thing no person would normally think was sexy brought so much pleasure to her. And it didn't matter that it was her hand, she simply imagined what he'd be stroking when they got into his bedroom.  
  
Technically speaking, Audrey was a virgin. She had had no type of sexual intercourse. However, she had snogged many times before, and once she even had her way with Harry. This upset Hermione greatly, but that had past, and is of no matter now. Still, she was a virgin and only fifteen years old. In fact, she was nearly sixteen. Most of her friends had lost their virginity in the past year, her being one of the only ones who had not.  
  
Anyway, back to reality. They walked swiftly past many paintings before reaching a final portrait of a man in a black cloak, which green eyes. Draco tapped the right side of it and whispered "Arondicknus" into a small hole in the painting. The picture creaked off the wall as it rubbed against the hinges. Draco hurried in, and helped Audrey over the ledge. She had been in the Slytherin Common Room once before, on accident. She was a first year and was lost. Together, still holding hands, they crossed the room and many candles. They ascended towards a long, spiraling staircase that obviously led to the boys dormitories. They reached the inside, and it was quite easy to tell which bed was Malfoy's. It was larger than the rest, and had red silky sheets on it. It also had a number of pillows.  
  
They crossed the wood floor towards his bed. Audrey immediately collapsed on it. She could smell Draco's cologne in it, and pressed her head closer towards the center. She breathed in the sweet smell of lemons and clean laundry. Meanwhile, Draco had excused himself to the bathroom to wash up before they "got started". She could hear him fussing around in there, and it made her ache for him more than she usually did.  
  
He stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black shirt and red robes. He crossed the room delicately and sat on the bed, and lay down next to Audrey.  
  
"You've always been a really good friend of mine. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her very understandingly, as though he was used to this. She didn't care.  
  
"Yes, I've never thought of you as less than anything than a crush. And this is what I want."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He removed his robes and threw them on the floor. He softly reached over her towards her opposite shoulder, and lightly kissed her on the side of her mouth. He could feel her melt in the kiss. She relaxed a bit, and reached her hand underneath his back, pulling him closer to her. She also began to remove her robes quickly. She threw them on the floor and continued. She put her other hand behind his neck and pulled his head closer to hers. She began to lick his top lip, while gently sucking and biting on the other. He had no objection to this, and began to rub her back against the sheets of the bed. He could feel her bra through her shirt and began playing with the hook, moving it back and forth.  
  
By this time, Draco was now on top and Audrey on the bottom. She began to kiss him forcefully, biting and sucking harder. Eventually, she tasted a drop of blood in her mouth. She had made him bleed. He didn't mind, and continued to rub her back. Each time he massaged, his hands seemed to get lower and lower. She let out a series of soft moans, urging him to continue. The snogging scale continued to climb on numbers as she let go of the back of his neck and reached behind her to unhook her bra. He lifted off her slightly so she could continue removing it, and not disturb their heavy make out session. She slid the straps off her arms and pulled it out from underneath her shirt.  
  
Draco removed his hands from her lower back and began rubbing her chest forcefully. She continued biting and snogging him wild. At this point, both had to stop to continue the stripping of clothing. Draco removed his shirt, and so did Audrey. He gasped when he saw her, though she still had on a skirt, and he still had on black pants. He slid his hand up her skirt and began to fondle the straps attaching the two sides. She seemed to enjoy this, and got goose bumps all over. He stopped kissing her for a while to blow cold air on her neck. Meanwhile, his hands continued to move to more private places, and the same with Audrey's.  
  
Yes, Alice, I know you want me to keep going but you'll have to wait till I write chappy 5 for Jaimie!!! 


End file.
